


Wanted Men

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even pirates can feel insecure in relationships.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end.  Slight spoilers for episode 15.  Big thanks to my wife Michiru for a key point in Marvelous' dialogue. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Men

Wanted Men (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Captain Marvelous stretched and yawned noisily. It had been a very long day, and although he'd never admit it, he was really tired. Still, not so tired that he was willing to sleep alone when he didn't have to. He made his way to Joe's room and let himself in quietly.

It appeared that GokaiBlue was already asleep, but Marvelous knew better. In any case, he didn't care. He took off his long red coat and tossed it aside, then sat on the bed and removed his boots. He'd started to unfasten his pants when Joe said firmly, "Get out."

Marvelous looked over his shoulder. Joe was still laying on his side, facing away from him, but he could feel his tension. "Why?"

"That guy … you were involved with him, weren't you?"

Marvelous sighed heavily. Basco had done more to mess him up by reappearing than he knew.

"We were pirates together, went on treasure hunts – you know, the usual." The Captain shrugged. "No big deal."

Joe finally sat up, his eyes blazing. "It's a big deal now that he's back!" He snapped. "Talking about old times, calling you by that ridiculous pet nickname—"

"His presence now only reminds me of how much I hate him for betraying us!" Marvelous retorted, getting angry himself. "Anyway, who are you to talk? Even if he and I HAD been involved, which I'm not admitting to, you and that Sid guy seemed pretty damn close at one time!"

He regretted it as soon as he'd said it. The familiar pained look crept through Joe's handsome features with the recent memories of his friend's fate and how he no longer knew him. Marvelous' voice turned gentler, "Joe, I'm sorry. But come on, does any of this really matter? I don't love Basco — hell, I wouldn't piss on him if he was on fire!" He reached out and brushed his knuckles against Joe's cheek. "There's only one pirate for me."

Joe held his gaze for a long moment, then gave a soft snort and smirked. "Damn you."

Marvelous took Joe's chin firmly in his hand and kissed him. Giving him a crooked smile, he played with the other ranger's long ponytail. "I don't know what it is about you. You intrigued me from the first moment I saw you and I've wanted you near me ever since. Does that sound like I'm getting ready to run off with my old enemy?"

"Better not," Joe warned, his tone only half-joking. "You'll be the first captain to be keelhauled by his first mate."

"You know, that doesn't work so well when it's a ship that flies."

"Shut up!" Joe grabbed a fistful of GokaiRed's shirt and yanked him closer. "Think you can walk my plank, you arrogant bastard?" he teased in a murmur.

Marvelous was all too eager to put aside any thoughts of what Basco might want from him for one more night.

\--

(2011)

Theme: Exclamations  
Prompt: Any, any, Shut up!

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
